


Twisted and Torn

by thecopperriver



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecopperriver/pseuds/thecopperriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is sixteen and he meets Ben Solo, growing too fast and eager to please.  While their mothers make plans for the future of the Republic, and their fathers swap stories about piloting, the two boys sound each other out.  Hux makes a friend for life when he asks if Ben wants to help him assemble his new X-Wing model kit.</p>
<p>“Dad’s teaching me to fly, so one day I’m going to pilot one of these,” Hux exclaims proudly.  “And I’ll be my own engineer, too.”</p>
<p>Ben’s eyes grow round in excitement.  He chatters away about his own piloting, and how he’s going to be even better at it, because he’s also learning how to be a Jedi.  The two boys make a pact to work together for the Republic when they’re finished training.</p>
<p>But things don't quite go as they planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted and Torn

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this last night. It came out as a one shot, but I'm seriously considering expanding it into a multi-chapter fic depending on feedback.

Hux is sixteen and he meets Ben Solo, growing too fast and eager to please.  While their mothers make plans for the future of the Republic, and their fathers swap stories about piloting, the two boys sound each other out.  Hux makes a friend for life when he asks if Ben wants to help him assemble his new X-Wing model kit.

“Dad’s teaching me to fly, so one day I’m going to pilot one of these,” Hux exclaims proudly.  “And I’ll be my own engineer, too.”

Ben’s eyes grow round in excitement.  He chatters away about his own piloting, and how he’s going to be even better at it, because he’s also learning how to be a Jedi.  The two boys make a pact to work together for the Republic when they’re finished training. 

* * *

 

Hux is eighteen and Master Luke asks if he wants to move to his Jedi Academy.  He’s not Force Sensitive, but he’s been visiting since he made friends with Ben.

“A lot of the padawans look up to you already, and you’d be a good example for them.  I know you’re doing your engineering degree, but a lot of that can be done via correspondence, right?  To be honest, I could use the help,” Luke says ruefully.  He doesn’t mention his concerns about Ben.  He should have.

* * *

Hux is twenty-two and Ben has just turned eighteen when Ben kisses him for the first time.

When he pulls back, stunned, Ben says, “I knew you wouldn’t let me until I was of age.”  Many more kisses follow.

* * *

 

Hux is twenty-three and he’s opening Ben up for the first time, gentle slick fingers prodding and scissoring as Ben pants and whines beautifully beneath him.  His first slide into wet heat feels like he and Ben were made to fit together just so.

“I’m never going to let you go,” Ben promises.

* * *

Hux is twenty-four and waiting in a shuttle for Ben.  When the younger man arrives at last, he’s spattered in blood with a wild look in his eyes.  Not that he can see much of it, with his lover wearing strange black robes he didn’t know Ben owned.

 “School was attacked,” Ben rasps out before Hux can speak.  “Everyone but us is dead, we have to go.”

Wordlessly, Hux turns to the console in front of him, taking off smoothly as he plots the hyperdrive course.  Somehow, he knows the only place to go is to Ben’s Master.  Snoke will protect them.

A strange fog in his thoughts stops his usually sharp mind from wondering about that.  About who Snoke is, and isn’t Master Skywalker Ben’s Master?  About who would possibly attack a Jedi school and manage to kill eighteen Force sensitives with training to defend themselves.

____________________

Hux stumbles in Ben’s wake when they land on a desolate planet, the only structure a crumbling fortress.  The interior belies the ruined façade, and Ben leads them unerringly down massive stone hallways.  Something in Hux insists this is wrong, but the rest of his mind soothes it away.

They emerge into a massive, echoing audience chamber, where a wasted creature sits on a crumbling throne.  “You have done well, my new apprentice.  But who is this?  You were supposed to destroy _everyone_ at Skywalker’s school.”

Hux cries out in disbelief, and for the first time feels Ben’s power turned against him as he tries to run.  Now he can feel the darkness emanating from both the creature, and the man he thought he knew.

“This is Hux, Master.  You promised I could keep him.  And he’ll be useful, he’s a brilliant engineer.”

“Very well,” the whispery voice accedes.

* * *

 

Hux is twenty-four, and the youngest General in the First Order.  He stands on the bridge of his new Star Destroyer, the Finalizer, and wishes the Commandant was still alive to see his triumph.  He’s not that weak-willed little boy anymore.  The Supreme Leader has entrusted _him_ to design a weapon that will cement the First Order’s power in the galaxy, and he will not fail.

* * *

 

Hux is twenty-five and his plans for Starkiller Base have been approved by the Supreme Leader.  It will take almost ten years to construct, but once built, it will bring the Republic to its _knees_.

* * *

 

Hux is twenty-eight and Kylo Ren is at last released from his training by the Supreme Leader.  He’d intended to stop their dalliances, as it was a very different matter between the Master of the Knights of Ren and the General than it had been for a Lieutenant and an apprentice.  But Kylo is as forceful as ever.  It’s hard to argue when he pins Hux face down and opens him _too fast, too hard_ , but so good.  They argue as much in bed as out of it, but Hux considers the aches and bruises left behind a worthy sacrifice, if he stops destroying Hux’s ship.

* * *

Hux is thirty-four and watching his greatest achievement crumble around him.  Even if the Supreme Leader hadn’t ordered him to collect Kylo Ren, he doesn’t think he could leave the other man to this.  Not bothering to collect any troops, he takes a shuttle and follows the tracker to find Kylo collapsed in the snow.  He’ll give himself time to panic about all the blood once they’re away from the planet’s explosion. 

* * *

 

Hux is thirty-four and watching his life crumble around him as all the false memories implanted by Snoke and Ben alike tear apart at last.  Tears spill uncontrollably down his face as Ben’s uncontrolled power rips the lies to shreds.

“Oh Ben, what have you done?”

He considers setting a course for the Resistance, to offer himself up in hopes of putting _anything_ to rights.  But the simplest decision is to just wait…

* * *

 

Hux is thirty-four and he’s decided not to take the easy way out.  The small shuttle comes out of hyperspace near D’Qar, and immediately he’s broadcasting his surrender.  One lone X-Wing flies up to escort him to the surface, the black paint job marking it as the one who’d destroyed the oscillator.  He’ll have to thank the pilot, if Starkiller hadn’t been destroyed…

When the shuttle touches down, Hux stumbles out and falls to his knees, wrapping his long arms around the once-familiar form of Leia Organa.  She’s short enough that he can still tuck his head just under her chin as he sobs with the knowledge of what the man they both love has done to him.

“I’m so sorry, so sorry,” he repeats endlessly, only peripherally aware of the Resistance soldiers staring at General Hux collapsed and tearful at General Organa’s feet.  A few enter the shuttle and hustle Kylo’s bleeding body off to medical.

A gentle touch on his dishevelled red hair has him looking up to meet Leia’s sorrowful eyes.  “Oh, Ari, have you come back to us at last?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know who I was,” he chokes out.  “Snoke and…and Ben…they…” 

Her hands are soothing as they stroke his hair and back.  “Shhh, we’ll figure it out.”

He nods weakly and clings to her, hoping that he can do something to fix himself, and everything he did for the Order.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to chat about what you liked/hated/want to see if I expand, or you know, anything at all? Come find me on tumblr, I'm [thecopperriver](thecopperriver.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Twisted and Torn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911439) by [thecopperriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecopperriver/pseuds/thecopperriver)




End file.
